


Alluring

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood, Child Death, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Human Sacrifice, Kitsune, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Yoake, a Kitsune and Kishibojin, was sealed away in a temple, revered as an evil Goddess after 'she' lured away and killed many of their children. Eventually 'she' is freed by Sesshomaru who was, like children before him, found himself lured by Yoake.Seeing potential in the other Demon he decides to free Yoake from the temple, promising to one day undo the talisman, and other sacred binds if it 'she' uses 'her' strength to help him in his goals.Their mutual flirting comes to an end when Sesshomaru decides he wants more, and in 'her' current state it's not as if Yoake could stop him anyway.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Alluring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone on tumblr! The oc mentioned belongs to them and was used with full permission!

“I don’t understand what Lord Sesshomaru sees in you!”

Red eyes immediately squint in Jaken’s direction. It’s not the first time Yoake has heard this exact spiel from the imp, and like every time it does nothing but annoy the Kitsune. 

It wasn’t as if he’d gotten the Demon’s attention himself. 

Everything, from the beginning, was done and started by Sesshomaru himself. 

Not only had Sesshomaru been the one who decided to follow the rumors he’d heard about a trapped Goddess, but it had been his decision to take Yoake with him in the first place thinking he could somehow be useful. 

All Yoake did in this situation was agree to come along, in hopes of one day earning enough trust to be rid of the seals binding his arms, and being allowed to roam free again. 

And ‘Lord’ Sesshomaru had left for now, leaving Yoake alone with Jaken and A-Un, the first two glaring at one another from across their camp fire. 

“He says I’m powerful.” 

It’s said with a level of smugness, after all, Yoake  _ knows  _ he’s powerful, but the smug tone is mainly to bother Jaken, because nothing he’s saying is untrue. 

“Hmph.”

That’s the last thing said between the pair as Jaken goes to hop on A-Un’s back for the rest of the night, deciding to turn in for the rest of the night instead of continuing to antagonize Yoake, and be antagonized in return.

Yoake is thankful for the silence that comes, he makes himself comfortable on his back, his tail curling under him alongside the fabric of his kimono. 

His gaze goes to the sky, the moon is out in full force, slightly obscured by the clouds overhead. 

A soft sigh leaves his mouth as he finds himself thinking about what Jaken said. 

He was just as clueless, truly, about why Sesshomaru chose to keep him around. 

Yoake  _ is  _ powerful. 

_ Was  _ powerful. 

He’s not much of anything now, with all these seals on his arms and body, but Sesshomaru still wanted him to tag along. 

Yoake can’t say he regrets deciding to follow the other, after all, it was much better than being trapped in a shrine against his will, but there was also an absence of children. 

It wasn’t like he could feed on them when locked away like that, but he still enjoyed the presence of the children of the village who would travel to see him, tempted by his songs. 

He grew used to them, and the presents they’d bring. 

But being with Sesshomaru brought the perks of being able to go and see whatever he wanted...as long as Sesshomaru allowed it. 

Just as soon as he thought he was used to the other man’s cool and aloof behavior he seemed to change. 

It was subtle at first, but not enough that Yoake didn’t immediately realize what he was trying to do. 

Sesshomaru was flirting with him. 

Or trying to at least. 

Yoake was no stranger to people attempting to seduce him, man and woman alike, both human and Yokai, often tried to woo him. 

Like most Kitsune Yoake was attractive, and with his fair skin, slender frame, and long hair, most assumed him to be a woman. 

Seduction is nothing new, but he certainly didn’t expect attempts to come from Sesshomaru of all people. 

His thoughts are interrupted by the snapping of a twig far off in the distance.

He may be, for the most part, powerless like this, but he still has his superior senses. 

There’s blood on the wind, blood and a familiar scent. 

The fleeting panic Yoake’s feeling relaxed a bit when he realizes the approaching presence is none other than Sesshomaru himself.

But blood…

Yoake pulls himself into a sitting position as he waits. 

And he isn’t left waiting for long. 

Sesshomaru seems to rush back, and Yoake is immediately met with the reason for the scent of blood.

A child in his arms, not yet dead, but heavily injured from Sesshomaru’s own claws.

“What is...What is the meaning of this?”

The sight is an immediate mix of emotions in the man. 

He’d become accustomed to the presence of children during his imprisonment, but...he can’t deny his nature either. 

A child.

An injured child. 

It makes his stomach rumble. 

“You haven’t been able to hunt have you?” 

The question is asked bluntly, although Sesshomaru already knows the answer. He knows for a fact there was no way Yoake would have been able to hunt locked away in the shrine, and he also knows that Yoake hasn’t hunted in the past two months that they’d been traveling together. 

“I got them for you.”

His face gives nothing away about how he’s feeling, but that doesn’t stop Yoake from trying to read his face. 

He doesn’t understand…

And he wonders if this is a trap of some kind. 

“Go on.” 

The dying child is dropped at his feet, more urging then needed for the other man to snap into his base instincts. 

It’s not a pretty sight by any means.

Yoake doesn’t eat the child, doesn’t feast in the way Sesshomaru intended when bringing such an offering, instead Yoake swiftly kills it the way he’d done to many other children in his past. 

He simply didn’t want the child to suffer any longer than it already had. 

The display bothers Sesshomaru, even his own usual stoic facial expression dropping to one of mild annoyance and confusion, frown firmer, eyebrows drawn tight. 

It was supposed to be an offering.

An attempted courting of a mate. 

Something that would show Yoake that Sesshomaru can, and  _ will  _ be able to provide and take care of him. 

It’s not that Yoake doesn’t appreciate it. 

There’s a mutual interest, he knows that Sesshomaru has picked up on it, that it’s what prompted this, but he’s a strong Kitsune, used to providing for himself. 

To rely on another, to have no choice but to rely on another, is incredibly foreign. 

“Thank you?...”

The words are soft, lacking the man's normal confidence.

Yoake allows himself to indulge, giving in to his baser instincts.

It’s embarrassing, almost intimate to do this with the other man's golden eyes watching every movement as he feasts. 

Watching Yoake right now, it’s not a pretty sight by any means, but Sesshomaru doesn’t dare look away. 

He’s full of pride because, despite the rocky start, and Yoake’s hesitation, the offering was still ultimately accepted. 

And when he finishes, Sesshomaru grabs the other man roughly by the mouth. 

It doesn’t hurt, not at first, but Yoake looks up at Sesshomaru in slight confusion, his jaw lightly squeezed until his lips part, Sesshomaru seeing the blood on his tongue. 

“What now-” 

A kiss.

He should have expected as much. 

Even Yoake realizes it’s the next logical step in this flirty game of back and forth they’ve been playing. 

For a moment he considers resisting. He isn’t sure if this is what he wants. 

But regardless of what he wants, what really could he do to stop the other if it came to that?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. 

And at least, if he gives himself up willingly, there will be no more offerings like the last one. 

He doesn’t kiss back, but he doesn’t resist either, even as the other man's tongue fills his mouth, rubbing against his own, and the inside of his cheeks, dominating every inch of him. 

When it ends and they pull back a single strand of bloody saliva connects their lips, until Sesshomaru ends it by licking his lips clean. 

“From now on,” He starts, the hand that was holding on Yoake’s chin now leaving to gently stroke at his cheeks, loving the way the skin seems to turn flush at the affections, “From now on, only I can touch you like this.”

The words are said with the same low stoicness as everything else Sesshomaru says, and with the same level of authority. 

Once again reminding Yoake that he had no choice in the matter. 

Words said with a finality. 

It’s...gross. 

Possessive in a way that makes Yoake want to be indignant, but he keeps himself in check, if only because of a tiny chill of pleasure in his spine, and the curiosity of how this will turn out. 

The hands on his face drop, and Yoake finds himself wishing they had stayed. 

Such soft gentle touches, the touch of a lover, is something completely foreign to Yoake. 

He finds himself watching Sesshomaru with a feeling of disappointment he can’t quite understand. Truthfully, earnestly, he knows he wants to feel those hands on his skin again. 

On his face. 

On his body.

Anywhere, so long as it’s the same loving touches from before. 

Sesshomaru doesn’t leave him in longing though, his hands carefully slip beneath the fabric of Yoake’s kimono, feeling the flat chest hidden beneath the layers of fabric. 

His expression changes, although very subtly, and Yoake realizes the other must have thought, up until this point that he was a woman. 

However there’s no other reaction to this realization. 

Nor does it stop Sesshomaru from groping Yoake, who naturally begins to turn scarlet, the blush rising to his cheeks and slowly down the back of his neck as well. 

This is a new experience as well, one which leaves Yoake feeling things he never has before, things that capture his imagination, and he wants to feel more. 

Without realizing he’s arching his back, chest pressed forward as the other Demon pinches his nipple- a sensation that goes straight to his dick, and begins to warmly coil in his stomach. 

He’s putty in Sesshomaru’s hand, unable and unwilling to stop the other as he slowly begins to unravel his kimono, exposing Yoake to the cold night air.

As soon as the clothing is out of the way, when Yoake is only dressed in his barest of underclothes, then Sesshomaru bites him. 

Canines dig into flesh hard enough to draw blood. 

Yoake squirms, and yells in pain but it doesn’t phase the other man. 

When Sesshomaru lets go, it’s on his own terms,only he’s sure he’s bitten hard enough to scar, marking Yoake forever. 

Teeth are replaced by a prodding tongue, a prodding that only adds to the searing pain Yoake is in. 

And despite the pain, Yoake still finds himself getting harder.

Sesshomaru finds this too. 

“You really are a man…” 

The words bring more worry, for a moment, but it quickly leaves when suddenly a hand is on his cock, grabbing the Kitsune through his small clothes and squeezing. 

“No matter.” 

Yoake is already panting, on the verge of drooling. 

All the new sensations. 

They hurt, but they also feel so, so good. 

“No one but me will ever touch you like this anyway.”

Whatever bratty response Yoake was thinking of instantly was cut away when Sesshomaru began to stroke him, his mind instead instantly going blank. 

Despite never doing anything like this before, despite not knowing what he should be doing, he finds himself spreading his legs for Sesshomaru.

Offering himself up. 

Showing himself off. 

“Good.” 

It’s a low praise, and although his mind is hazed with lust, Yoake swears he can hear some sort of endearment in the usually cold voice.

“Don’t fight it. Just give in. Make it easy.”

Because at the end of the day, Sesshomaru knows just as Yoake knows, that there’s no chance in the other boy putting up a fight and actually winning. 

There is only the easy way, and the hard way, and Sesshomaru will get what he wants, will get Yoake regardless. 

When the hand suddenly leaves his cock Yoake’s hip stutter in the air, pathetically thrusting in an attempt to regather the hand that had been stroking him so nicely. 

He had been so  _ close  _ after all. 

Sesshomaru actually laughs at the sight of Yoake humping the air, precum staining his underwear, begging for more with his body. 

The laughter sends shame ricocheting through his core, where it ends in his already straining cock, making it throb against the confining fabric. 

He doesn’t know what he wants exactly, he just knows he wants more.

“You’re so much more agreeable this way.” 

It’s bait, bait for Yoake to respond, and when he does his lips are captured in a kiss, no words ever coming forth. 

Yoake doesn’t mind. 

Doesn’t care about defending himself. 

For right now everything feels wonderful, and if it means he will continue to feel such pleasures he’ll allow Sesshomaru to have complete control. 

The kiss deepens, his tongue once again pinned to his mouth as the Demon forcibly explores his mouth. 

All he does is moan.

Moan and grind his hard cock against Sesshomaru’s hip as the other man is close enough to do so. 

It feels good. 

Good but nowhere near enough. 

It’s not enough for him to cum, not on his own. 

He wants Sesshomaru. 

He wants the other man to  _ make  _ him cum. 

Yoake wants to cum not because he needs or wants it, but because Sesshomaru is the one who’s decided he’s allowed to. 

When their lips part again he says a singular, begging word. 

“ _ Please? _ ”

It’s sudden.

It’s rough. 

He’s flipped, on his back, face down in the dirt ass up.

Despite the pleasure, the chill of excitement, Yoake can’t stop himself from thinking ‘ _ Doggy style? Ironic. _ ’ but that thought, along with any other, is completely gone when his underwear are torn away. 

Not removed, not pulled down, torn to shreds. 

Something  _ hot, warm, and big  _ presses against Yoake from behind, and although he has a good idea what exactly it is, he regrets that he can’t see it. 

That from his position he can’t see the cock that’s going to destroy him.

But it somehow makes it more exciting. 

He moans out before it even enters him. 

And  **then** it enters him. 

Yoake sees stars, vision going black as he drools uselessly against the dirt, his cock adding to the liquid on the ground as it drips with even more precum. 

It hurts.

It hurts but it also feels good. 

If he knew it felt so good to take a lover he might have done it before now. 

And now that he knew there was no way he was going to let this be a one time event. 

Really it was lucky for Yoake, as Sesshomaru now claimed him as his own. 

“Mine.”

The words are growled low, lips directly behind Yoake’s ear, sending a shiver down the smaller man's spine. 

“Mine.” He pulls out, only to roughly thrust his cock again.

“Mine.”

With each thrust of his hips, Sesshomaru's words get louder, more aggressive. 

“I-” 

The coil in his gut is so tight. Yoake knows he won’t be able to hold on. He’s going to cum, and soon. 

He presses his hips back into every thrust, closing his eyes as he focuses on every thrust, the sound of flesh on flesh, and the possessive words being whispered into his ear. 

“Say that you’re mine.” 

Sesshomaru aims just right, hitting Yoake’s prostate with a thrust so powerful it finally tosses the other man over the edge. 

The coil releases.

Yoake cums hard into the dirt, mind blank, cock untouched. 

His silence however…

It’s unforgivable. 

Despite him having just came, despite his over-sensitivity, Sesshomaru continues fucking him, giving no break. 

Sharp claws, which had been so gentle before now, begin digging into the skin of Yoake’s hips, drawing blood. 

Bloody bites begin at his neck, and trail lower to his shoulders. 

Sesshomaru shows no sign of cumming, no sign of stopping, making sure it’s thrust is battering against Yoake’s prostate unforgivingly. 

He gives no heed to Yoake’s over-sensitive pleas to stop or give him a break, no, the dog Demon only begins to slow when  _ he  _ is close to cumming. 

“You’re mine.” 

It’s a warning. 

Something said with much more purpose than the horny dirty talk from before. 

“You are mine, Yoake. Say it.” 

There are tears streaming down the Kitsune’s face. What he was feeling now was far more exhilarating, far more overwhelming than anything he had experienced before. 

If being with Sesshomaru meant more of this than…

He was more willing to agree.

Especially since it meant that one day, he may truly be free of his seals and bonds. 

“I’m yours.” 

He swallows around the drool in his mouth to repeat it much more clearly. 

“I’m yours, Sesshomaru.”


End file.
